


New Schools

by fanbase_zero



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross shipping, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbase_zero/pseuds/fanbase_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic incidet, The Avengers Academy took in the staff and students of The Supernatural Academy. After not even a day of being there Sam Winchester, a former student of Supernatural Academy attempt suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Schools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amandzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandzen/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

"Sammy?!" Dean exclaimed.

Dean looked at the scene in front of him. Sam laid in the bathtub, bloodied knife on the edge, wrists cut open and bleeding fast. Dean had only gone out for a few hours to get "tutored" and get to know some of his new classmates. He wanted Sam to come along, but Sam said he would stay and unpack the dorm. Dean couldn't believe he had let this happen, they had only just gotten here, how could Sam do this to himself?!

He put his thoughts aside, he would scold Sam later. Right now, he grabbed towels, not caring that they were white, and kneeled at the tub. He gently grabbed Sam's wrists and wrapped the soft towels around them. Dean whispered softly to his little brother things thing "It's going to be okay" and "I've got you". Sam was barely conscious and pale as a ghost. Dean carefully picked up the skinny freshman and walked quickly out of the bathroom and out of the dorm. He didn't know where he was going, he couldn't go to any normal hospital and he wasn't sure the school nurse would have the equipment to handle this. He was running out of options

On his way out of the dormitories, Dean ran into his close friend Castiel. It took Castiel a second to realize what had happened and drop his books to help.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Cas demanded.

"You know why we can't do that. I was gonna take him to Stark to see if he had anything." Dean replied, pushing past Cas.

"You should take him to Doctor Chau and Mrs. Missouri. They might have an idea at what to do." Cas suggested, following his friend.

"And what if they don't have the right equipment?" Dean questioned.

"Then we'll figure it out. If you want, I'll go get Tony just in case." Cas offered while holding the door open for Dean and Sam.

"Thanks." Dean started to the main building, hoping to god that one of them were still here, preferably Missouri.

Missouri was the closest thing to a mother Sam and Dean had. They're real mother died in childbirth while conceiving Sam, Missouri was a friend of their dads and would help Sam out with his powers. She would be the person Dean would be most comfortable handling Sam in this condition. At this point, Dean was getting desperate, so he couldn't be picky.

Luckily, both Dr. Cho and Missouri were in, and thanks to Missouri's psychic abilities, had been prepared to take Sam in with everything they could find. Missouri quickly took Sam from Dean once he got there and pushed Dean out so they could work. Dean went and sat at the waiting area, a wave of emotion flowing over him. He rested his head in his hands, his mind racing. How could Sam do this? Why did he do this? What if he doesn't survive? Dean couldn't stand to think of losing his brother. They had spent their entire lives together, no matter who was taking care of them, they always had each other. Sam wouldn't just up and do this, would he? Dean's thoughts were soon interrupted by Tony and Cas bursting through the door.

"Dean, where's Sam?" Cas asked.

"With Cho and Missouri." Dean replied bluntly.

"I brought some tech that might help." Tony said.

"Thank you." Dean said.

Tony breathed through his nose and smiled sympathetically before going into the nurse's office. After a few seconds, Cas went and sat down next to Dean and rested a hand on his shoulder. Dean leaned into to Cas's touch slightly, attempting desperately to keep his emotions on lockdown. He failed and started crying. Cas pulled Dean closer to him to comfort him.

___________________

Sam woke up in his room. It took him a while to understand where he was and what was going on. There were cards and flowers and balloons scattered across the room, specifically ones that said things like "Get Well Soon!" and other cheesy sayings. Sam could hear Dean in the small dorm kitchen, talking with someone, maybe multiple people, he couldn't tell. His throat was dry and his hands and wrists were sore, he didn't dare move them. He looked slowly to the sound of the door opening quietly followed by silence in the kitchen. Missouri came through the door carrying various things he needed, Sam silently thanking God for her psychic abilities. She walked over and sat on the edge of Sam's bed with a sigh, setting the IV bag and ice packs aside before putting the cool glass of water to his lips.

"Boy, what am I supposed to do with you?" Missouri quietly said. She wiped Sam's brow with a wet cloth, letting him drink until he told her to stop.

"I'm sorry..." Sam replied weakly.

"Don't apologize, I'll always be here for you, and you don't even have to talk. Sam, I know why you did this, but it doesn't have to be that way. I won't allow it, alright?" Missouri explained softly as she gently put the ice backs on the boy's wrists.

"Thank you." Sam half smiled at Missouri.

"Now, I want you to meet one of my students. The school is gonna put you in my class and I think the two of you would get along nicely. He's out in the living room with Dean and Cas now. Do you wanna see them first?" 

"Yes please." 

Missouri gave Sam another drink of water before getting up and leaving the room. Soon after, Dean and Cas came through the door and sheepishly made their way to the bedside. Sam was unable to look either of them in the eye so instead he stared into his lap more. They stayed quiet for a while after sitting down, none of them knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Cas spoke first.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Sore... tired." Sam breifly described.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cas said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, well, I guess its kinda my fault, isn't it?" 

"Dammit, Sammy. Don't say that." Dean spoke up.

"Well it's true. And you know it." Sam disagreed.

Dean huffed. "Sam, if its anyones fault, its mine. I should have been here. I should have saw the signs."

"Right, because your the one that held the knife to my wrists and cut them open." 

"That's enough. Dean-" Cas tried to cut in.

"No, you know what, it might've well have been me because dad made me promise not to let you get hurt.! Dean stood up in his chair.

"Yeah, well, guess this is just one more thing for him to be disappointed in me for." Sam repiled calmly.

"Don't you say that, he isn-"

"Boys, thats enough. Why don't you two go continue to look lovingly into each others eyes and lemme get Bucky in here." Missouri interrupted the fight out of fear of hurting Sam more.

"We don't do that." Dean defended, leading Castiel to the door.

"Mmhmmm." Missouri held the door open for them and watched them go. "You up to have one more vistor or are you done for the day?"

"Uh, I can probably handle a few more minutes." Sam lied, he just really wanted to sleep but he didn't want to be rude either. Missouri knew that but let this so called Bucky in anyway.

They guy was built from what Sam could tell. He and a blue and gray jacket on with one of the sleeves rolled up to show off his metal arm. His hair was shoulder length and eyes the color of the sea. He looked nervous but that didn't stop Sam from seeing how good looking he was.

"Uh, hello, I'm Sam." Sam didn't want to freak him out more by making him talk first.

"I'm Bucky." The guy replied.

"So you're one of Missouri's students?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." 

"Missouri is like a mother to me, the school is gonna put me in her class according to her." Sam informed.

"Why?" Bucky took a second to realize his question. "Oh, right, sorry. I, uh, I think about doung that a lot."

"Well, don't, otherwise you'll have your big brother blaming himself and flowers and cards from people you don't even know."

"I think I know who some of these are from. I could probably have my friend introduce you to all of them." Bucky offered.

"Why not you?" Sam questioned.

"People at this school don't like me very much." Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You seem like a really nice guy, but I understand how that feels."

"No offense, but I don't think you do." 

"Lemme guess, people look at you like you're one of the bad guys no matter how much you try and prove that you're not."

Bucky scoffed and looked over to Sam.

"When you have the name 'Demon Boy' people start talking." Sam explained.

A few minutes turned into a few hours until Sam passed out. Missouri let Bucky stay for a bit longer before kicking him out so Dean could sleep. Cas stayed the night and slept on the couch after promising to alert Missouri if anything happened.


End file.
